the best mistake
by jessica.b.burgess
Summary: what happens when jade is pregnant but finds out something shocking about Beck. Jori
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN VICTORIOUS.

"Wait till you see what i have planned out for us tonight!" Smiled a charming boy with long smothed haired boy. He held tightly on the hand of a goth looking girl,

"Beck we have only been together for a year, please dont say you spent alot of money!" she says tucking the green strip that lay camoflauged in her hair behind her ear. They walked up the RV and stood there for about 2 minuets.

"I'm sorry but we are going to have to blindfold you!" beck laughed knowing that she hates being blindfolded,

"Do we have too!" she whined, beck smiled and place he tanned hands on her bright green eyes.

"Easy you need to walk up the steps." laughed beck.

"Beck they are 2 really small steps i think i will survive!" explained the goth,

"Jade," stopped beck, "I hope tonight makes us closer then we've ever been."

"Beck i think thats imposible," Jade smiled, "I am already really close to you!" They walked into the RV adn Beck removed his hands from her eyes, her mouth dropped supper fast as the setting looked so romantic. there were lit candels everywhere and a picknik set right in the middle of the room. From the picknik there as rose petals leading onto becks bed. Soon enough jades eyes began to fill with tears and she swung round and kissed Beck.

Beck lead her towards the picknik area placed some cushins down. Jade sat down on the cushins with her legs crossed, Beck sat down right across from her and lay out the plates,

"I know its not much but i couldnt aford a posh meal!" He lay down to bugetts filled with lettuce, chiken roll, tomatoes and cucumber and coustmed with secruit sauce. Jade smiled and ate her dinner. They talked about anything and everything during the date and after while things got a bit too romantic.

Jade moved closer to Beck and began to kiss him passionatly. They stood up lips still attached and fell onto the bed jade on the bottom. Becks hands lay arounds Jades waist. Beck detached his lips and took his shirt off leaveing his bare skin and jade took off her black dress. Beck and Jade back to kissing and stopped again to take off their pants. They stopped flipped up the blanket and made love till early house in the morning.


	2. Mum, dad im pregant

Disclaimer i dont own Victorious

Jade woke up the next morning hugging into Beck, she looked up at his face and smiled, wishing this could be a regular thing. Just lying there together every morning. The soaring of the alarm clock is what woke Beck up from his deep sleep,

"Moring babe!" smiled Jade as Beck streched his arms and hit the alarm clock, they knew they had to go to school soon but they didn't want to leave the paradise of the bed. Soon enough they realised they had to leave. Beck lifter the balcket revealing their nacked torsos and made his way to the bath room jade quickly put her underwear on and clothes. As Beck walked bakc in he put his clothes and the couple drove to school.

"Hey andre, Tori!" Shouted Beck from down the hall,

"Hey Beck and Jade how was you big aniversery?" asked Tori,

"It was amazeing, we had a picknik and then you know... How did you date go?" asked Jade,

"Well we watched at movie at Tori's and then had dinner and you know..." explained Andrea. The coupled laughed as they watch Cat and Robbie walk over,

"Hey guys hows it going?" asked robbie,

"fine" smiled Andrea, suddenly the bell rang and everyne went to class.

It ahd been 1 month since the night they got together, and Jade began to worry. She sat on the toilet waiting for the answer to come up. She hadn't her period at all this month so she took a pregnacy test. While she was waiting she go to thinking, _what if i am pregant, how am i going to tell Beck. Will he stay, will he leave. _Then suddenly it came up, she was pregant. What was she going to do.

The door flung open,

"Jade what...!" her mother say the pregancy test in her hands as jade is sitting on the toilet. "Jade what are you do you little whore!" in came her father seconds later and saw the test in her hand. He ran straight back out red as a tomato and ran straight to jades rummaged through her wardrobe and stuffed her clothes into a bag, forcing them in one by one inot the bag.

"DAD WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Jade shouted at the top of her voice, she walked into the door looking at him backing her bag.

"I AM NOT HAVING A LITTLE WHORE LIVING IN MY HOUSE HOLD!" he shouted,

"DAD IT WAS MY FIRST TIME." her father stopped in his tracks and thought it over, _No she had sex at the age of 18, thats just what whoresdo. I want her gone out my house. She will give this place a bad then what will people think of. She needs to get the hell out! _

"GET OUT!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Jade quickly grabbed her bag and ran out the house. Not knowing where she was going, she just ran straight, straight forward. Then she realised where she was going!


	3. Where am I going to go

Disclaimer: I don't own victorious.

A/N thanks for the reviews keep up with them i am trying to update as quik as possible but im going back to school soon so i will have to do my studies. Also this chapter kinda wrote it self I just went along with it.

Jade walked another 15 minuets and found her self at the RV. Becks RV! She stood there for 10 mineuts infront of the RV debating whever to go in or not. Finally she built up the corrage, she stepped up the small steps and knocked on the door. Moments later the door opended, to show Beck. She looked at him, checking him over, his hair was ruffled and his shirt wasnt on properly. Then she heard, something she wish never heard in her life.

"Beck baby when are you comeing back?!" Becks eyes flung open and Jade stared at him. She pushed past him and shouted,

"Who the fuck is she?" pointing at a blonde girl hid under the blankets. Judging by the looks of her she was naked. But Jade didnt know for sure as she only got a quick glimps of her before storming out picking her bag up as she ran. She picked her bag up which she left outside on the steps and ran. She kept running , not knowing where she was going untill seh could only think of one person. **_TORI!_** She ran all the way to Tori's knowing that she'd be in with andre.

When she reached Tori's she banged on the door fighting back the tears.

"Jade what are you doing here?" asked Tori. Jade dropped her bag and burst out crying. Tori brought jade into the house and picked up her bag. Jade was still crying and Tori began to hug her. Jade hated being touched up she needed this hug right now. Tori and Jade kept hugging for what seemed like an hour until Jade stopped crying,

"So are you gonna tell me whats wrong?" wondered Tori. Jade wipped away the tears adn took a deep breath,

"If i tell do you promis not to tell anyone?" explained Jade,

"Pinky!"

"First things first, Beck!" started Jade. Tori thought this was going to be a long story so she decided to make her self comftable by grabbing pop corn which she and Jade shared and put a small blanket over the top of there crossed legs.

"I went to see Beck because I was really upset about something," Tori nodded going on with the story, "But when I got to the RV there was some girl lying naked in his bed. At first i had no idea what was going on and then I noticed soemthing on his neck. It was too small to be off me, and it was fresh. A fucking Love bite. So I have came to the conclusion, HE'S CHEATING ON ME!" Tori lent in to give her a hug, Jade didn't reject it as she needed as much comfert as she could get!

"Whats the other thing!?" asked Tori,

"Well this is a really important thing. Do you know the night of the date and how we got physical." Tori kinda knew what was comeing, "Tori, I'm pregant!" Tori chocked on a peice of popcorn! she coughed and cleared her throat!

"Are you sure?" asked Tori,

"Yes I have took 3 pregnacy test, all different brands!" Tori took a second to think,

"So you ran away?"

"No my dad threw me out, I was going to live with Beck but..." Jade stopped in her tracks,

"Hey you can stay here, we have aguest bedroom that never gets used, you are always welcome!" Tori smiled. Suddenly Jade smiled twice as much,

"OMG thank you Tori!" Jade gave Tori a hug. Soon enough they sat on the couch watching chick flicks and eating popcorn. The girls fell asleep on the coach. Head on top of each other. The weird thing was Jade didn't mind one bit.


End file.
